This invention relates to devices for receiving water from leaking ceilings, and in particular, to an improved device which may be quickly installed to collect and temporarily store fluids simultaneously from one or more ceiling leaks.
When a leak occurs in a place of business, such as an office, store or warehouse, the leaking fluid is often channeled by pipes, duct work, ceiling structure, etc., so that fluid from a single leak will drip onto a room's contents from more than one ceiling location. Although the amount of fluid flowing from a ceiling leak may not be great, leaking fluid is especially disruptive to businesses. Electronic equipment such as computer and communications equipment are especially sensitive to damage by liquids. Inventory stored below a leaking ceiling can be damaged beyond repair. Office workers cannot work in a leaking room. Office files and records may be damaged beyond the ability of a business to recover.
When ceiling leaks occur, it is the usual practice to place a pot, pail, bucket or other receptacle under the leak in order to catch the dripping water. If the leak takes the more usual form of dripping from spaced points, a number of receptacles are required. This is generally found to be an ineffective remedy since the receptacle must be constantly attended and frequently emptied to prevent overflowing. Further, if the leak tends to grow wider or be channeled to new locations, some of the dripping liquid will miss the positioned receptacle.
Prior art devices have been proposed for solving the foregoing problems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,666, issued to Sarena K. Norris on Jan. 20, 1981, discloses a funnel shaped sheet held up at the corners by spokes extending upwardly and outwardly from a stand. The stand is telescopic so that its height may be adjusted. The funnel sheet is positioned beneath a leak in the ceiling. A flexible tube passes from the lowest end of the funnel to an out of the way location such as a sink so that water collected in the sheet is continuously drained.
This device works well for a ceiling drip at one location, but will require multiple devices for multiples drips. The device must be centered directly under the drip because of its funnel/ stand arrangement. If the drip is located above equipment, furniture, etc., the device with its stand could not in any practical sense be used. Further, sinks and the like are not always conveniently available for disposing the collected liquid. If the dripping liquid is not water, then a sink may not be usable, even if it were available.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,899, issued to Phillip E. Lord on Jan. 6, 1987, discloses a rectangular plastic sheet member adhesively fastened at its four corners to a ceiling underlying a leak. A light flexible tube passes from the center of the sheet to an out of the way location for continuously draining collected water from the sheet.
This device also works well for a ceiling drip at one location, but will require multiple devices for multiples drips. The construction of the ceiling must also be of the type in which the sheet may be directly attached, otherwise the device is not usable. Further, sinks, windows and the like are not always conveniently available for disposing of the collected liquid. If the dripping liquid is not water, then a sink or window may not be usable, even if either were available.